His Two Girls
by SomethingMoreCreative
Summary: Percy knew that he really liked Annabeth, and he figured that it was about time for him to introduce her to his mom. The only problem was avoiding all of the embarrassing stories that the both of them were bound to trade out. How was he supposed to keep his punk rock credibility when his mom and girlfriend were bonding over embarrassing him? AU continuation of The Next Date.


**A/N: This is a continuation of the AU with Punk!Percy and Normal!Annabeth (I still haven't decided if she is Nerdy!Annabeth or?). Anyway, I hope that you guys like it. I know that several of you guys didn't like the last one, but I wanted to write this, so leave a review and tell me what you think!**

**Also, I have most of my fics on my tumblr now, so if you would rather read from there, then that option is open! The link is on my profile if you need it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or anything else that you might recognize.**

what the heck where is the line break button is it not back yet what do i do (the numbers are the dates it was written)

_-9282014-_

"I'm so excited."

Percy rolled his eyes as he put away some of the dishes, "Mom, you're acting like I've never introduced you to one of my girlfriends before."

"This is different!" She exclaimed, hitting Percy with a dishrag.

He laughed and pushed his hair out of his eyes. He needed a haircut, but it wasn't very punk to get one before someone told him to. His mom or Annabeth would probably make him go soon anyway. He said, "How is Annabeth any different?"

"She just is," his mom said, putting a casserole that they were having for dinner into the oven. "The way you talk about her… it just seems like she's more important than anyone else that I've met recently."

"Yeah, out of the entire three girls that I've seriously dated," he joked.

His mom shrugged, but she was smiling. "Seriously dating, huh?"

"Maybe."

She laughed, but before she could say anything else, Percy heard a knock on the door.

His mom squealed.

"Mom," Percy warned. _"Please _don't embarrass me in front of her."

"I won't! I won't!" She said. "Go let her in!"

Percy rolled his eyes at his mom and walked toward the door quickly.

He was actually really nervous. Of course, he knew that his mom would _love _Annabeth, but he wasn't really sure if Annabeth would love his mom. She had a tough time with her own parents, so what if she didn't like his mom? What if they didn't get along?

Percy took a deep breath, straightened his black t-shirt, and pulled his jeans up on his hips before he yanked the door open.

Annabeth was wearing a pair of light wash jeans and a light green sweater. On their last date, she had mentioned that green was her new favorite color, and when Percy got home that night and glanced in the mirror, he had _honest to god_ blushed when he realized it was because of his eyes. She was wearing her glasses, and she had a silver necklace around her neck. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. Percy wanted to rip the rubber band out of her hair right then.

She was smiling a little nervously when she said, "Hey."

"Hey," Percy said with a grin, reaching out and pulling Annabeth inside the apartment and coincidentally, inside his arms for a hug. "I missed you."

She laughed against him and said, "I saw you yesterday, you loser."

"So?"

Annabeth pulled back and smiled up at him, "I missed you too."

"You ready to meet my mom?" He asked, closing the door.

"Yeah, but what if she doesn't like me?" She asked. She slipped her hand into his.

Percy shook his head, "She's going to love you, I promise."

"Okay," she said.

"Just... Don't listen to any embarrassing stories she tries to tell you. She tends to talk a lot when she's nervous," Percy warned.

Annabeth grinned, but before she could argue with him, Percy leaned down and stole a kiss from her.

She laughed and pushed back from him, straightening her glasses on her face.

Percy tried not to sigh dreamily as he tugged on her hand and looked up to see his mom standing in the doorway to the living room from the kitchen. She was grinning at them excitedly, and Percy thought that she might start jumping up and down if he didn't introduce Annabeth right then.

Percy pulled Annabeth toward his mom and said, "Mom, this is Annabeth. Annabeth, this is my mom."

Annabeth smiled, "Hi, Ms. Jackson."

Much to Percy's embarrassment, his mom squealed _again _and rushed forward to hug Annabeth. She laughed and hugged her back. The both of them were smiling like crazy, and Percy might have been smiling too.

"Oh, you are just adorable," his mom said when she pulled back to look Annabeth up and down. "The other girls that Percy brought home weren't nearly as pretty as you are."

Annabeth was laughing, but Percy snapped, "Mom!"

"Sweetheart, it's true!" She said. "Annabeth, how did he even manage to get your attention?"

As Percy was protesting, Annabeth laughed again and said, "Oh, he got lucky. It's actually a very good story."

His mom beamed at her, "Then you should be able to tell me over dinner?"

"Absolutely."

Ω

Dinner consisted of embarrassing stories about Percy from both Annabeth and his mother.

They had literally met barely two hours ago, and now they sounded like they were best friends. They were laughing together and making fun of him together and just talking, and it was pretty awesome. The other girls that Percy had brought home to meet his mother had been polite and nice (while wearing all of their punk gear which was kind of weird in itself) but they weren't close. They didn't talk to each other. Through dinner Percy was the one that had to keep up a conversation most of them time.

And that wasn't something that Percy wanted. He wanted his mom and his girlfriend to be kind of close, or at the very least _like _each other. Percy was really close with his mom, and he didn't want to have a girl take that away from him.

But _Annabeth. _She was becoming his dream girl with every passing second. It was like there were all these perfect girlfriend tests coming her way tonight, and she just passed all of them with flying colors. Percy was doing his best not to stare at her dreamily, but good _god. _She was just too fucking perfect.

Now, they were sitting in the living room watching a movie. Percy and Annabeth had claimed the couch, and his mom was sitting in her usual recliner with a magazine in her hands. Annabeth was sitting on one end of the couch, and Percy had his head in her lap. His eyes were closed, and he was smiling happily as she ran her fingers over his face and through his hair. Annabeth and his mom were lazily carrying a conversation throughout the movie, and it was just—perfect. It was perfect.

After another few hours, his mom decided that she was going to bed. She leaned over Percy and hugged Annabeth goodbye, telling her to stay as long as she liked and to come back as soon as possible before she walked to her bedroom and shut the door.

Percy grinned up at Annabeth and said, "I told you."

"Told me what, Seaweed Brain?" She asked.

"That she would love you," he said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes and hit him on the head before she soothed the spot with her hand. She was smiling when she said, "Do you think she really liked me?"

He scoffed, "I bet she likes you more than she likes me."

She laughed softly, and the sound made Percy want to explode from all of these feelings. He sat up so he was lying halfway across her lap and slowly pulled her neck down to kiss her.

Annabeth was humming happily when he pulled back, and he laughed and pulled her into a hug.

Percy literally couldn't get enough of her. When he was with her, he felt like he was flying, and when he was away from her, he wished that he was with her. He knew that he seriously liked her, and even though it had only been a few weeks, Percy thought that he might be in _love_ with her.

He wasn't going to tell her until he was positive though.

She kissed him again, but then she pulled out her phone and checked the time. She sighed and said, "It's late. I need to get home."

"No," Percy whined. "Stay with me."

She laughed and kissed the corner of his mouth, "I wish. Walk me outside?"

"I'll walk you home," he said.

"I can walk home by myself," she said with a frown.

Percy kissed her frown away, "I'll walk you home or you can stay here with me."

She pretended to be annoyed, but there was a smile threatening to cover her face. She tightened her ponytail and straightened her glasses before she said, "Okay. Let's go."

"I was hoping that you would pick to stay here with me," Percy said playfully, pressing a few kisses to her neck and jaw.

"Mmm, I have school in the morning," she said.

He sighed and kissed her a few more times before he rolled off of her lap and stood up. He grabbed his jacket while she stood up, and pulled her closer when they were ready to go.

"Thanks for coming to dinner," Percy said softly, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

Annabeth grinned up at him, "Thanks for introducing me to your mom. I know that she's really important to you."

He smiled and pulled her in for a hug. He said, "Yeah, she is. But so are you."

Percy could tell that she was smiling against his shoulder, and even though that was one of the cheesiest things that his punk rock self had ever said, he would do it again and again to see that smile on her face.

Ω

When Percy got home from walking Annabeth back, he knocked quietly on his mom's door to tell her that he was home.

He heard a soft, "Come in," before he opened the door.

His mom was sitting in her bed with a notebook and a pen in her hands. She was writing, and she took her glasses off of her nose when she looked up at him.

"I'm back," he said. "I walked Annabeth home."

His mom smiled, "I really do like her, Percy. I think she will be good for you."

Percy ducked his head and grinned shyly. He said, "I do too, Mom."

She rolled her eyes and sent him to bed. Percy fell asleep with the stupidest grin on his face and his own promise that he would get to see Annabeth tomorrow.

what the heck i need a line break like now this is why tumblr is better

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave a review! And there is a poll on my profile, so go look at that too!**

**-SomethingMoreCreative**


End file.
